Los Ángeles de Levi
by Trastornada
Summary: Levi debe superar su tristeza, además debe aprender a no ser tan cerrado con sus sentimientos... posteriormente se enfrentará a luchas y a situaciones peligrosas, sin embargo no está solo porque tiene a sus guardianes, quienes luego deberán partir...
1. Chapter 1 Difícil realidad

1.- Difícil realidad.

Para Levi no era fácil dejarlos ir, no era fácil acostumbrarse a no verlos todos los días y no lo iba a ser nunca porque aunque él fuera tan frío e inexpresivo, él sentía, pues no era de hierro, le dolía ver esos cuerpos caer en dirección de los titanes, le dolía pensar en el después; en que luego, al ir a comer o cenar se iba a encontrar con aquellas sillas vacías a su lado, que no iba a presenciar las situaciones embarazosas de Auruo o escuchar la tranquila vos de Petra y ¡qué dolor sintió cuando el padre de aquella compañera se le acercó y le hablaba de su hija!. Sin embargo tenía la misma cara de siempre con la misma seria mirada e indiferente de siempre, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno al exterior, sin ser al igual que esos soldados, cuyas lágrimas caían fuertemente por sus machucadas mejillas, porque Levi pensaba; ¿qué le importaban a los demás sobre cómo se sentía él? ¡¿Por qué se deberían enterar ellos, lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía y es que acaso ellos podían revivir a los muertos?!. Derramar lágrimas era innecesario, era una pérdida de su interioridad, pues él era el capitán, él debía mantenerse fuerte ante los demás, del contrario, si se mostraba débil frente a todos esos soldados tristes, seguramente se encontraría con un mar de lágrimas más tarde y si tenía algo que expresar, no lo iba a hacer en público, sino en su pieza, como aquellas noches cuando él era pequeño, cuando ocurrió ese horrible accidente con aquel ser que tanto quería, no obstante era el comienzo y esta situación requería de tiempo.

Aquel desastroso día se estaba acabando. Esa tarde no hubo cena, Irwin les dijo a los soldados que cada uno sacara lo que quisiera de comer siempre y cuando fueran conscientes de sus porciones, mas el comedor estaba vacío, nadie se limitó a sacar alimento alguno. El grupo completo estaba de duelo, y ¿quién no se pondría peor con tal recibimiento del pueblo? Así que todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, cada uno con sus penas y lamentaciones. Todos estaban agotados, exhaustos, unos más que otros.

Al llegar a la cama, Levi se acostó, sin sacarse la ropa y sin hacer su rutina diaria de aseo de noche. Él se dejó estar, pensó por un largo rato sobre aquel día, sin moverse sin quejarse por el dolor que sentía de su pierna, él solo miraba el techo y recordaba las primera imágenes de sus compañeros en la mañana; todos estaban entusiasmados, en especial Auruo, pues decía que si se le enfrentaba algún titán, no era problema agregar otro muerto a su lista, pues así subiría la cuota de Petra, ésta en cambio le reprochaba y así era, pues resultaba entretenido escuchar las conversaciones de esos dos, Levi, eso sí, en ningún momento dejaba escapar una sonrisilla.

"Ella dijo que estaba dispuesta a dedicar el máximo por usted" fue lo último que recordó Levi de esa tarde; y sin fruncir el seño, sin moverse, sin cambiar la expresión de los ojos, sin hacer mueca alguna de dolor, sintió tan sólo un hilo húmedo recorrer rápidamente su pálida mejilla, ese hilo que cerraría los cansados ojos del capitán.

**_Hola esto es nuevo para mí, el primer cápitulo es muy corto, lo sé, pero es el comienzo de una historia mas o menos larga, pues me gustaría describir el dolor y la superación de Levi, pero de acuerdo a cómo es su caracter... y en esta superación habrá intervención de otros personajes y de algunas situaciones extrañas, oníricas o sobrenaturales... espero les guste... :D_**


	2. Capítulo 2 Recuerdos Malditos

_**HOLA! Se me olvidó decir en el cap. anterior que SNK no me pertenece… :D y que si leen algo y les parece extraño, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, porque puede que nada resulte ser lo que parece, esto es solo para algunos. Espero les guste.**_

Recuerdos malditos.

Puede que los días hayan estado soleados, pero aquel tiempo no se reflejaba en los corazones de los soldados, todavía todo significaba tristeza para algunos, para otros, todo era normal y por último, estaban aquellos que ocultaban sus emociones bajo una cara que no delataba su interioridad; entre esas personas se encontraba el capitán Rivaille.

Fue un día nublado en que Rivaille se levantó más temprano de lo normal para realizar sus tareas cotidianas; primeramente y lo que nunca debía dejar de realizar era su aseo cotidiano de mañana, tanto corporal como de su dormitorio, sin embargo, algo le pasó por la cabeza que decidió dejar el segundo para la noche con el objetivo de salir a trotar. Trotar no era una actividad que solía hacer todos los días y todavía podía sentir algunas molestias por parte de su pierna, pero se dio cuenta de que le era muy refrescante sentir el viento y el suave golpe de las pocas gotas de lluvia que caían de aquel cielo gris, a pesar de que al llegar al castillo se duchara tres veces para desalojar el asqueroso sudor de su cuerpo.

El rato pasó hasta que acudió a la reunión convocada por Irwin; todavía no llegaba al lugar cuando vio a un grupo de chicos entrenando entre ellos, pese a que no lo representaba, se sentía sorprendido porque habían pasado cinco días y aquellos que parecían más vulnerables se habían puesto a practicar para poder mejorar con respecto a sus condiciones, tanto físicas como psicológicas, es decir, "se habían puesto de pie"; puede que eso le faltaba aprender Levi, aprender a "ponerse de pie".

Por otro lado, en la reunión pudo sentirse de forma inmediata aquella ausencia infernal de la tropa de Levi, afectándole fuertemente a su débil mente en ese entonces, pues su memoria estaba abierta hacia el acto suicida de los recuerdos, Levi sabía que recordar no le hacía bien, sin embargo no le importaba sufrir si volvía a esas imágenes que le quedaron de esa última mañana con su tropa, no obstante nadie de los que estaban alrededor se preocupaba por él ya que las características de su serio rostro nunca cambiaban, así que nada nuevo demostraba.

Lo único bueno fue la vos de Irwin, ya que como era tan grave y poderosa desviaba los recuerdos dolorosos de Levi para que finalmente pusiera atención y se olvidara de su condición psicológica.

- Debemos prepararnos.

- ¿Qué tiene pensado, sargento?- replicaba un soldado llamado Jarnie.

- Debemos prepararnos para realizar nuevamente la operación. Claro está, que no será dentro de poco, pero si queremos tener un menor saldo de personas, debemos disponernos con muchas más anticipación, por eso, la otra semana estaremos todos reunidos para planear nuevamente esta misión, estamos obligados a discutir todas aquellas situaciones que pueden ser posibles y el cómo enfrentarlas, necesitamos mejor coordinación y comunicación, fortalecer a los eslabones débiles, prepararlos de mejor manera psicológicamente y es que no digo que hemos fallado en eso, pero si queremos mejorar, debemos hacerlo en todos los aspectos. Ahora, no quiero hablarles sobre lo que ocurrió hace cinco días porque evidentemente les ha afectado a la gran mayoría, pero tampoco debemos pasarlo por alto, es ahora cuando debemos estar más unidos que nunca, así que para aquellas personas que tienen problemas con sus tropas, deben solucionarlos…-golpe bajo para Levi, pues él ya no tenía tropa; "gracias Irwin" pensaba éste.- …y ayudarles en todo lo que se pueda, espero soldados; que puedan transmitirle este mensaje a sus compañeros. Confío en ustedes. Las órdenes para toda esta semana son, descansar, entrenar, la tarea que les encomiendo y dormir temprano; nos reuniremos luego para entrar en detalles de la nueva operación. Rivaille, quédate un momento.

Y todos los representantes de las tropas pasaban por su lado, conversando y discutiendo sobre distintos temas.

- Rivaille, necesito que colabores en…- Levi no dejó que terminara

- ¿en qué? Creo que es obvio que no puedo hablar con mi tropa- siempre con una expresión seria.

- No empieces, de eso es que te quiero hablar, sé que es muy precipitado, pero debes escoger una nueva tropa, tienes máximo una semana.

- Entendido- no le quedaba nada más que escuchar.

- Las autoridades y la Policía Militar quieren un informe de lo sucedido, estoy obligado a elaborarlo y debo detallar cómo Eren actuó.

- Posiblemente se lo llevarán, ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto al plan si queremos llevar a cabo la operación nuevamente? Sabes perfectamente que sin él, será complicado pues necesitamos llegar a su sótano, el objetivo principal de la misión, ¿recuerdas?

- Eso es exactamente lo que debemos ver la otra semana, por ahora, estos últimos días serán de semi-descanso y enfócate en tu tarea.

- Entendido.

- Te ves bien- ese fue el error de Irwin.

- ¿me puedo retirar?- su cara se veía como siempre, ese era el problema.

- Sí- contestó el sargento un tanto confundido.

La tarde pasó para Levi sin almuerzo, pues últimamente no tenía hambre, por lo que se veía más pálido que otras veces, pero la gente no lo notaba, porque todos al verlo, se fijaban en la forma en que disponía su mirada, esos ojos oscuros se tornaban cada vez más sin vida, llenos de una gran seriedad y cansancio, a su gran pena se debía aquella palidez, sin embargo aunque pareciera un debilucho, la gente se dejaba engañar por su mirada interpretándola como que si todo estuviera bien. Así los engañaba fácilmente.

Pero para darle más movilidad a su pierna, decidió salir a caminar un rato, antes de que atardeciera; fue a un lugar muy bonito en el cual se podía ver una cascada; esta no era muy grande, pero era muy bonita ya que estaba rodeada por la naturaleza, cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por los sonidos que provenían de ese lugar; paz, eso era lo que quería y lo tenía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía paz y todo era tranquilo hasta que escuchó una vos.

- ¿capitán?

Levi se dio la vuelta y pudo ver el rostro de una chica, la cual había visto hace cinco días.

- ¿Qué quiere Señorita…?

- Mikasa Ackerman señor, Capitán, ¿no cree que está muy cerca de ese risco?

- No es de su incumbencia. Si necesita algo, me lo puede decir y ya.- sonaba muy antipático, pues no le gustaba que le estorbaran la idea de la paz proveniente de la naturaleza.

- Era tan solo, agradecerle, por lo que hizo _ese día_.

- ¿Qué cosa?- parecía muy distraído, aun cuando estuviera mirando y escuchando a Mikasa con atención.

- Le agradezco porque usted salvó a Eren y lamento no haberle obedecido en la última instancia.

- Eso era mi deber y estás disculpada, asegúrate de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿algo más?

- No, señor, gracias por su tiempo.

- Espera, quería preguntarte, ¿Jaeger es tu hermano?

- Sí señor, hermano adoptivo- un pequeño rubor se aparecía por sus mejillas.

Y al fin podía comprender por qué tanta preocupación por ese niño, pues el capitán siempre veía que donde estuviera él, estaba aquella chica. Pero a él le parecía de otra espina el asunto, aunque en esos momentos no le importaba mucho la vida de los demás, no obstante no era malo salir de la duda, mientras pensaba en ello, Levi se quedó mirando a Mikasa por un largo y determinado momento, no sabía por qué, pero algo en ella le parecía bastante familiar, algo en la forma de sus ojos y su actitud, aquellos elementos confundieron los pensamientos del Capitán provocando un largo momento de silencio y de incomodidad para Mikasa.

- ¿Me puedo retirar, capitán?

- Sí, señorita Ackerman.

Y vio cada vez más lejos la figura de la chica, quien había producido en el Capitán, pensamientos de confusión, pero de cercanía al mismo tiempo.

Llegó a su dormitorio al anochecer con la continuación de su tarea de limpieza, la cual no había sido terminada en la mañana; no demoró mucho por el hecho de que no desordenaba tanto como los demás soldados…

… Y un doloroso recuerdo se asomaba por las orillas de su memoria;

" - ¡¿Cómo puedes vivir en este desorden Gunter?!- preguntaba Levi, en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Gunter, sin queriendo pasar más allá de aquella pieza y a pesar de que le desagradaba todo ese panorama, nunca cambiaba su expresión de seriedad.

- ¿tan malo está?- preguntaba el soldado al capitán.

- ¡hombre! ¡ni siquiera podría respirar si entro un poco más!

- ¡Qué exagerado Rivaille! ¡ni siquiera mi mamá es así! – se defendía el soldado al mismo tiempo que se reía al ver la leve desesperación que se asomaba por el rostro de Levi. Y al encontrar lo que buscaba el otro soldado, le dijo al capitán que se acercara para ver el extraño objeto grande y pesado que se encontraba en el dormitorio; este respondió:

- ¡No puedo sin mi mascarilla y guantes! ¡espérame, regreso de inmediato!- y así se alejaba el cabo Rivaille, decidido a buscar sus utensilios de limpieza y dejando solo al pobre Gunter, éste soltando risitas que a lo lejos eran escuchadas por el maniaco de la limpieza."

Y así iban y venían todos esos momentos, inundando la frágil mente de Levi…

Y entre todas esas cosas que ordenaba, al final se encontró un pequeño cuaderno viejo con la portada desgastada de color negro. Al tiempo que lo abría se recostó y examinó la primera hoja que era amarillenta y tenía algunas partículas de polvo, las cuales fueron desalojadas rápidamente por los guantes de goma que tenía Levi en sus manos. Extendido en todo el colchón leyó lo que decía:

"_Esto es propiedad de Nitsey"_

Y avanzando a la siguiente página, Rivaille leyó con atención.

"_Querido Diario:_

_Estoy muy ansiosa porque es el primer diario que tengo. Éste me lo regaló Levi, creo que es muy lindo de su parte haber hecho eso, así que le __abracé.__Y así como recibo buenos momentos, hay también malos; hoy me enteré de mi papá, sé que es muy triste comenzar la primera página con algo así, pero creo que para eso son los diarios, así que te contaré:_

_Al parecer mi papá no trabajaba lejos de estas murallas, sino que él, la verdad no nos quiso, y al principio, debo reconocer que me dolió y que solté algunas lagrimitas, él huyó de nosotros y dejó a mamá con toda la responsabilidad de ser al mismo tiempo un padre y me pongo a pensar lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ella, ¡por eso la quiero tanto! Sin embargo después de saber todo eso me di cuenta de algo, algo que no le dije a nadie más; que en todo este tiempo, no me hizo falta mi padre, porque nunca le conocí, entonces me percaté de que no debía estar triste porque; ¡¿Cómo estar triste por alguien que nunca conocí?! Además no creo que me haga falta, porque conmigo, tengo a mamá y a Levi y es todo lo que me importa. _

_Por otro lado, ¡hoy será un gran día! ¿Por qué? Pues hoy, Levi me llevará por primera vez a montar caballos, me dijo que conocía a alguien, así que veré a esos gigantes animales y ¡lo mejor es que podré acariciarles! La verdad es que si él no existiera, la mitad de mi corazón se vería nublado por la soledad, así que le quiero mucho y espero que lo sepa. El otro día pensé un una tonta teoría acerca de por qué le aprecio tanto; y bueno, creo que es porque me ha hecho falta en todo mi crecimiento la presencia de un hombre, triste, ¿no?, pero yo no lo pienso así, es decir, no me había dado cuenta de ello, así que no tengo pena, solo agradezco tenerle a mi lado._

_Luego me pasará a buscar, por lo que debo alistarme pronto, quizá te escriba mañana o ¡esta misma noche! Siempre y cuando no esté muy cansada... _

_Se despide con mucho cariño, Nitsey"_

Y sin cambiar su expresión, un delgado hilo húmedo caía rápidamente por su otra pálida mejilla y al cerrar los ojos, vio un rostro bastante familiar; una chica cuyo cabello negro llegaba hasta los hombros, cuyo rostro estaba reluciente y fresco, su nariz respingada estaba un poco colorada y sus ojos oscuros le sonreían con ternura; no podría olvidar nunca este rostro tan angelical, pues pertenecía a la única persona que le hacía sonreír, la única que le provocaba la verdadera felicidad y la única que se la podía arrebatar; aquella persona se llamaba Netsey.

Y recordando su imagen, halló nuevamente la paz en sus sueños.

Así pasó todo ese día, sin nada nuevo qué contar, con la tristeza en el corazón pero aparentando estar bien siempre. ¿Cuánto más aguantaría? Mañana sería un nuevo día, en el cual debería evaluar a ciertos soldados para elegir a su nueva tropa; esto no le resultaría fácil.

_**Hola! Les quería agradecer aquellos comentarios que me motivaron para seguir, porque pensé que este fanfic no sería visto por persona alguna, pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, muchas gracias! Y en cuanto a la historia, este relato demora, porque creo que las emociones de Levi no son como las de otras personas, pues pienso que todo requiere de tiempo para él, por eso está sufriendo tanto, porque creo que como es diferente, a él le cuesta mucho más recuperarse de esas situaciones… me da pena porque creo que él se guarda todo para seguir pareciendo fuerte ante los demás… ¿a alguien le ha pasado?, eso de parecer estar bien, pero en realidad estás muy mal por dentro… es triste… Por otro lado, el romance en esta historia aparecerá muy tarde, pero aparecerá, por si acaso creen lo contrario… eso es todo…Gracias. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Cosas Nuevas

Cosas Nuevas

Los días pasaban para Levi y él solo quería ir a su lugar preferido y encontrar esa "paz" que tanto deseaba. Y en toda esa semana que pasó eligió a su nueva tropa. No fue difícil, pues en unos de esos días hubieron luchas y eligió a cinco personas de las cuales peleaban, entre ellos estaban; Ymir, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha y Connie, pero eso no era todo, ahora ellos deberían enfrentar una prueba y dependiendo de sus resultados, Rivaille escogía tres de ellos para hacerlos partícipe de su nueva tropa.

Los llamó y le pidió que lo siguieran. Y así fue, caminaron por un largo sendero rocoso, en esa mañana soleada y calurosa hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque, parecido al de los árboles gigantes; todos estaban un poco confundidos, pero tenían una vaga idea de que trataba todo este asunto.

Como ya habrán escuchado, necesito una nueva tropa y miré sus peleas, debo decir que todos están en una excelente condición física, pero lástima que no todos son tan ágiles y fuertes, como verán no llamé al chico Armin y la chica Krista por razones obvias, pero no significa que ellos sean malos, solo es eso, carecen de fuerza. Ahora, de todos ustedes elegiré a tres personas nada más, pues ya tengo a Eren. – Levi no era muy simpático a la hora de dar informaciones, no obstante, era bastante claro y lo que venía ahora le subiría los ánimos- se preguntarán cómo los elegiré, bueno esto es muy fácil- decía con una expresión seria- quien mate más titanes, gana.

- No se ve ningún titán, señor- decía Jean un poco nervioso y tratando de buscar con la mirada algunos de esos gigantes.

- Claro que no se ve ninguno, ¡pues no los han soltado! – contestaba el capitán odiando la ignorancia de ese chico.- yo los estaré observando, a cada uno de ustedes.

- Cada soldado estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, planeando muchas técnicas ya sea para ser más ágiles o rápidos.

Levi no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, solo quería terminar luego. Se acercó a un árbol para ver el espectáculo y de lejos vio a Hangi para decirle que todo estaba listo y que esperara a su señal para soltar a los titanes.

- ¡cuando yo de la señal ustedes entrarán al bosque y empezarán!

Todos estaban listos, algunos más nerviosos que otros, sus frentes estaban sudorosas y sus mejillas coloradas por el fuerte sol que les iluminaba las caras y aunque cada uno estuviese ansioso, querían hacerlo y terminar luego y con el obvio resultado de ganar y estar en esa grandiosa tropa del capitán Rivaille.

Y al dar la señal todos se adentraron hacia al bosque, por distintas partes, todos corrían con una gran rapidez, sin embargo cada uno tenía distintas razones para ser soldado de esa tropa; por un lado estaba Mikasa, que quería entrar solo para cuidar de Eren; ésta con su aparato 3D se movilizaba de una manera bastante ágil, no demoró ni un minuto en ver a un primer objetivo y matarlo en su punto débil, la verdad es que parecía una pequeña hormiga al verse correr en el brazo de un titán de quince metros hasta llegar a la parte del cuello y atacar, todo por ese hermano indiferente que ella tanto quería.

A Ymir le costó un poco más llegar a su primer objetivo, ella quería entrar por su orgullo más que nada, pues si entraba su conciencia estaría bien, ya que sería una de las mejores. Pero sus tácticas no eran como las de Mikasa, pues no pensaba mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos, así terminó en el suelo del bosque arriesgando su vida ante un titán de quince metros, ése sería su primera presa, "sería" porque fue arrebatada por su primera contrincante cuyo apellido era Ackerman. Luego, cinco minutos se demoró en matar a su primer titán.

Jean, Connie y Sasha iban parejos y los tres tenían la misma razón; para ellos sería un gran honor el estar peleando al lado de uno de los soldados más fuertes. Peleaban entre sí por capturar titanes, pues se los quitaban entre ellos; Jean corría por el brazo de uno de quince metros con el objetivo de matarlo hasta que de la nada aparece Connie cortándole el punto débil, dejando a Jean con la boca abierta y sonriéndole descaradamente.

- ¡estúpido! ¡ese era mi titán! – le gritaba Jean enojado con la cara roja al igual que un tomate.

- ¡no tenía tu nombre que yo recuerde! ¡mejor apúrate si quieres quedar en segundo lugar!

- Maldito…- susurraba Jean.

Y así fue de la misma manera con Sasha, pero esta no se quedó de brazos cruzados, luego le vendría la venganza quitándole dos titanes de cinco metros cada uno.

Y así competían, al pasar ya veinte minutos, Mikasa llevaba un saldo de nueve titanes, Ymir de seis, Connie de cinco, Sasha de cinco y Jean de cuatro. Y en todo ese tiempo, hubo un momento en que Jean se posó en la rama en la que estaba Levi, diciéndole que estaba muy cansado.

- ¡a mí no me vengas con esas tonterías, mocoso! - y con esas palabras lo empujó, éste cayó y se reincorporó nuevamente con su equipo 3D, con una cara de cansancio y de odio por el Capitán.

- ¡Levi, no tienes que ser tan duro!- holló una voz a lo lejos que se le hacía familiar, entonces éste se dio la vuelta y miró a Hangi diciendo:

- ¡yo pongo mis reglas! ¿entendido?

- ¿y a ti que bicho te picó, enano?- ella lo miraba confusa.

- ¡solo digo!

- ¡estás loco!...

En los últimos diez minutos no hubo muchos cambios, Connie y Sasha seguían igual, pero los otros tres subieron sus puntajes, cada uno con tres titanes más. Los resultados eran obvios finalmente, aquellos mejores tendrían el puesto en la tropa.

Ya reunidos en la entrada del bosque, Levi dio a conocer los resultados, que eran obvios, éste no se veía muy feliz, como siempre y luego le dijo a su nuevo equipo, que mañana se sentarían con él a la hora del desayuno. Luego, todos esos soldados sudorosos se devolvieron por el mismo sendero rocoso y los dirigió a aquel terreno donde los esperaban sus compañeros, por otro lado él fue donde Irvin.

Los tres soldados seleccionados fueron donde sus amigos, Jean le comentó a Bernard, todo orgulloso con su gran triunfo. Ymir fue donde Krista y por último Mikasa caminó donde Eren y Armin.

- ¿cómo te fue Mikasa?- preguntó el rubio.

- Bien, entré.

- ¿sí?, ¿y por qué él no me llamó?- preguntó Eren un poco alarmado.

- porque tú ya estás dentro.

- Te felicito Mikasa, te lo mereces.

- Gracias Armin. ¿ya comieron?

- No, todos los otros sí. Te esperábamos- decía Eren, y con esto Mikasa se sonrojó y miró por un largo momento a Eren, éste, enfadado desvió su mirada y los tres desaparecieron camino al comedor.

Irvin no le dijo cosa alguna en relación a la tropa nueva de Levi, solo le agradeció por cumplir tempranamente. Y aunque fue un espectáculo con mucha torpeza por parte de algunos soldados, a Levi le seguía pareciendo aburrido, nada le levantaba el ánimo y no sabía qué hacer.

_Maldición, esto me está matando…. _Pensaba, pues no estaba entre sus planes ser tan depresivo. Luego con mucha hambre se dirigió al comedor. Se sentó solo en una mesa, esperando a que la comida se enfriara y limpiando con su pañuelo los cubiertos. Y al estar tan atento en eso, percibió una sombra que le tapaba la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Señor, ¿nos podemos sentar con usted?- Levi vio que una cabeza amarilla le preguntaba con agrado.

Levi no estaba muy seguro de aceptar tal petición por lo que los dejó esperando, y al cabo de un buen rato se limitó a responder que sí.

Eran esos tres chicos que siempre andaban juntos, Armin, Eren y Mikasa.

Y por un largo momento hubo silencio, hasta que el rubio comenzó a hablar.

- Y ¿cómo ha estado capitán?- preguntaba un tanto nervioso el chico, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero al menos trataba de ser cortés.

Pero era Rivaille quien no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta.

- Sin comentarios.

- Bueno, y la competencia, ¿cómo estuvo?

Levi sabía que él solo quería ser amable así que se dispuso a conversar, no era algo que él hacía, pero lo intentaría, por los viejos tiempos con sus camaradas.

- A decir verdad, bastante aburrida, me quería reír, pero no pasó nada divertido, eso sí disfruté cuando arrojé a ese chico Jean por el aire.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una larga conversación, abordaron muchos temas, sobre anécdotas que le pasaban a los chicos cuando vivían con sus familias, como aquel recuerdo en el cual unos tipos le pegaban a Armin, estos no huían cuando veían a Eren, pero sí cuando veían a Mikasa, esto le causaba risa al capitán pero ruborizaba a Eren. Finalmente esto le gustó a Levi, porque por fin pudo pasar un buen momento, se sintió bien y aunque no lo demostraba, le gustaba, pues al fin conversaba con gente. Ese era un gran paso.

- Jaeger, debes estar feliz, tu hermana estará en la tropa- Levi tenía segundas intenciones al decir esto, se percató de las rojas mejillas de Mikasa y del ceño fruncido de Eren, ahora sí se le estaba subiendo el ánimo.

- Hermana adoptiva, capitán y no, no me hace nada feliz.

- Mikasa se entristeció.

- ¡Eren!- con un susurro se limitó a decir su nombre con el objetivo de ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

- Lo siento Mikasa, pero el que estés junto a mi es alarmante porque eso significa que estarás protegiéndome como a un niño, yo no quiero eso, eso me ahoga su ceño ya no podía estar más junto- siempre estás junto a mí, eso me molesta

- ¡eres mi hermano! Debo protegerte- respondía la chica con susurros y que mal se sentía que su propio hermano no la quisiera.

- ¡hermano adoptivo!

- Chicos…-decía Armin, calmando la situación, al parecer el Capitán había ido un poco lejos, sin embargo seguía observando la situación, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Mikasa se levantó de su lugar, se disculpó y se fue tragándose cada una de sus lágrimas, pues a Eren no le importaba cuantas veces ella le salvara, no la quería y al parecer ese ya era un hecho, fue a su cabaña y se acostó por el resto del día.

En el comedor quedaron esos tres hombres, Eren enojado, Armin sorprendido y Levi serio, como siempre.

- Jaeger, no tienes derecho de sentarte en esta mesa conmigo, lárgate- decía el capitán, no era por defender a Mikasa, pero no le gustaba esos tratos hostiles entre hermanos, se había ido al extremo y ahora le disgustaba.- Y tenemos que conversar, pero no hoy.

A regañadientes Eren se fue, quedando en la mesa Levi y Armin. Se produjo un silencio incómodo y Levi se levantó.

- Gracias por la conversación, Arlart.

- ¡De nada señor!

Y cada uno se alejó lentamente del lugar; Armin fue donde Eren, lugar en el cual no se encontraba Mikasa, éste le reprochaba el trato hacia su hermana, pero el otro, indiferente, se defendía por lo agobiado que ella le hacía sentir, hubo una larga discusión y todo terminó con una última pregunta de Armin:

- Eren, ¿la quieres?

Con un mal genio, respondió:

- Sí, pero no tan cerca de mí, es decir, yo me quiero defender.

Por otro lado, Levi fue a su pieza y ordenó todo aquello que no estaba en su lugar, no había mucho polvo por lo que lo hizo sin guantes. Después de eso, tomó una ducha y al salir del baño notó algo bastante extraño: todas esas cosas que había ordenado hace un momento se habían desordenado.

_Pero qué raro… _pensaba, se sorprendía cada vez más y luego sus pensamientos se llenaron de odio.

- ¡alguien ha entrado a mi cuarto! ¡malditos intrusos! ¡me las pagarán! ¡Como se atreven! – y con ese mal humor holló una voz:

- ¡nadie ha entrado a tu cuarto! No seas tan perseguido…

Una familiar voz llenaba las paredes del cuarto del Capitán, una voz que hace días no escuchaba, una voz que extrañaba. Eso no era posible, pensaba, eso no podía ser verdad en lo que cabía dentro de la normalidad y es que luego, todos sus sentimientos, todas esas emociones ocultas golpeaban esa frágil memoria que tenía, esa memoria traicionera que le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Y esa voz familiar seguía inundando el cuarto, Levi no sabía que pensar, no sabía qué ocurría, solo se sentó a la orilla de su cama, para escuchar nuevamente.

- ¡yo lo he movido! ¿te sorprendí?

- ¿Quién eres?- Levi sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

- ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas? ¿tan pronto me has olvidado?

- Claro que no… ¿Gunter?

Para el Capitán todo estaba resultando extremadamente raro, seguramente se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando, pensaba, al extremo de llegar a escuchar las voces de aquellos que extrañaba. Estaba realmente mal.

- Sí… oye, ¿cómo has estado?

- Espera, estoy soñando, ¿cierto?

- No lo sé.-decía la voz.- pero vine, porque realmente necesitas superarlo.

- ¿sus muertes?- Levi se convenció de ser un sueño.

- Sí, debes superarlo y así nosotros descansaremos en paz, ¿vale?

- No es tan fácil como crees, yo…. Yo debo pedirles perdón, es mi culpa que murieran- decía todo serio.

- No, no lo es. Teníamos que morir. Últimamente te hemos estado viendo, y has estado muy depresivo, necesitas ayuda.

- ¿Me perdonan….?

- No comes, o si lo haces es muy poco, debes salir adelante…. ¡tú puedes!

Levi parecía desmayarse de a poco, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, quería quedarse con esa voz, pero el dolor que le producía le hacía perder la conciencia…

- ¡escúchame! Debes recuperarte….

- Y con voz moribunda él solo decía:

- Por favor… per- perdónenme… les extraño…

- …yo sé que tú te puedes levantar… y estaremos junto a ti… pero no por siempre… no te acostumbres…

Y apenas escuchó lo último, solo sabía que era arriesgado escuchar aquella voz, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto hacer…

_**Hola, gracias por leer esto, puede que no les parezca bueno o quizá aburrido, pero debo hacer de esa manera los días tristes de Levi… gracias y besitos con mucho cariño….**_


End file.
